


Ferdibert Week 2020: Ferdibert Talk Functions

by michael_megaz



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michael_megaz/pseuds/michael_megaz
Summary: Finally finished something for Ferdibert Week 2020.The piece is essentially disconnected dialogue for each chapter should intsys have added a "Talk" function between them, plus some additional battle dialogues.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Ferdibert Week 2020





	Ferdibert Week 2020: Ferdibert Talk Functions

### Part I: White Clouds

#### Chapter One: Three Houses

**F:** Hubert! It is an honor to fight beside you for the glory of the Black Eagle House!  
**H:** Hmph, if you insist on prancing about for attention, you will hardly be bringing glory to anyone, least of all yourself.  
**F:** Of course I am not fighting for personal glory! A noble must fight for their people, and I intend to set a sterling example for our classmates.  
**H:** I’m sure. And I’m also sure that this “sterling example” of yours is in no way a ploy to attempt and fail to out-compete Lady Edelgard.  
**F:** Tch, if that is how you must see it, then so be it.

#### Chapter Two: Familiar Scenery

**H:** Remember Ferdinand, it would behoove you to follow orders and not go charging in to leave the rest of us in danger.  
**F:** It is Caspar you want to wish to tell that, not I.  
**F:** I intend to show these ruffians the true strength of a proper noble!  
**H:** Hmph, well perhaps we shall see how well that nobility of yours fares when presented with a real challenge, then.

#### Chapter Three: Mutiny in the Mist

**F:** Hubert, could you please stop glowering at me? I need to be able to focus.  
**H:** My my, a little mist is all it took to unnerve you? That certainly bodes poorly for the future of House Aegir…  
**F:** The mist prevents us from seeing, and our enemy knows the terrain better than we do. It is only prudent to be cautious.  
**F:** Now if you won’t help, at least get out of my way. I have a battle to win!

#### Chapter Four: The Goddess’ Rite of Rebirth

**F:** These dastards! To defile the Holy Mausoleum, and on such a holy day as the Goddess’ Rite of Rebirth! It is despicable.  
**H:** Hahaha, yes. I’m sure these Western Church soldiers are naught but the lowest scum of the earth.  
**F:** Precisely! I am glad to be in agreement with you for once.  
**H:** And it seems that sarcasm is once again dashed on that impenetrably-thick skull of yours.  
**F:** I am not thick, Hubert! It is not my fault that you have no sense of propriety.  
**H:** Yes, because propriety is the real heart of the issue.  
**F:** …  
**H:** I’m still being sarcastic.  
**F:** Ugh. Let us just be done with this.

#### Chapter Five: Tower of Black Winds

_before Miklan transforms_  
**H:** Ah, more lowlives for Ferdinand von Aegir, Defender of the Church, to so-nobly defeat?  
**F:** These soldiers have stolen from the surrounding villages and taken a weapon of immense power.  
**F:** Regardless of what the Church may say of nobility and Hero’s Relics, Miklan has raided these villages and caused them undue suffering.  
**F:** Defeating him and his rogues is the least we can do as part of our duty as nobles.  
**H:** And there it is again. You were so close, Ferdinand…  
**F:** Close? Close to what?  
**H:** Tch, it doesn’t matter. For all your inexhaustible hope, you certainly have a way of dashing mine.

 _after Miklan transforms_  
**F:** So that is what comes of Crestless people who wield Hero’s Relics. I… I had never known.  
**F:** To think that the Church of Seiros would keep such a secret from its own people… And the implications of that for the nobility are...  
**H:** Hahahaha, so it seems you are able to question your precious nobility after all. Perhaps there’s hope for you yet.  
**F:** Of course I question it! I am just as accomplished a student of politics as you are, if not more so!  
**H:** Hmph, and there’s another one of your oh-so-noble tirades. Just when I thought we were making progress…

#### Chapter Six: Rumors of a Reaper

**F:** Just watch, Hubert. With Edelgard gone, it shall fall to me to lead our class through a most glorious rescue!  
**H:** Yes yes, your pitiful rivalry with Lady Edelgard continues unabated. Can you not put it aside for a moment to focus on the battle?  
**H:** There are true dangers here, and we must tread carefully. So do your best to focus on someone other than yourself.  
**F:** “We must tread carefully”? Hubert, what do you know? What are you not telling me?  
**H:** All in due time, Ferdinand. For now, just focus on keeping yourself and the others alive, if that’s quite within your capabilities.

#### Chapter Seven: Field of the Eagle and Lion

**F:** At long last, the Battle of the Eagle and Lion! A chance for me to earn glory for our house in honorable combat!  
**H:** If you intend to use only honorable tactics, then we’re sure to fail.  
**H:** Leave this to a subtler hand, Ferdinand. I promise I’ll at least let you watch. Hahaha.  
**F:** Absolutely not, Hubert! Edelgard expressed a clear preference for direct combat, and I intend to outdo her on her own field.  
**H:** Of course that is your intention.  
**H:** Just focus less on shouting your own name and more on tactics this time.  
**F:** I do not—  
**F:** Wait, is it really that frequent?  
**H:** Interminably so, I’m afraid.

#### Chapter Eight: The Flame in the Darkness

**F:** This is… so much more horrible than I had imagined.  
**F:** The smoke, the death, the destruction… It is hard to simply breathe.  
**H:** It truly is disgusting. One wonders just what these monsters thought was worth this senseless death and destruction.  
**F:** Whatever their intent, it is our duty to the people of Remire to stop them! Are you with me, Hubert?  
**H:** More than you know, Ferdinand.  
**H:** One day, I will personally assure that every one of these monsters meet a fate more horrible than even they can imagine…

#### Chapter Nine: The Cause of Sorrow

**F:** Hubert… The students… These Demonic Beasts… The Crest stones… What do you know of this?  
**H:** Hmm? And why pray tell would _I_ of all people know something about this?  
**F:** I have been watching you and Edelgard for some months now. You both know far more than you let on.  
**H:** Hahahaha, quite astute of you. You never cease to surprise me, Ferdinand.  
**H:** Just take care to ensure that your surprises are on the right side of history.  
**F:** “The right side of history”? What do you mean by that? What do you know, Hubert?  
**F:** Hubert, wait! Do not ignore me! Answer my question, Hubert! Hubert!

#### Chapter Ten: Where the Goddess Dwells

_before Byleth is captured_  
**H:** This campaign is… inadvisable. To say the least. Are we really to risk the students on some ill-formed attempt at revenge?  
**F:** I suppose you know all about the capabilities of this enemy then, Hubert?  
**H:** No, I do not. And that is what worries me.  
**F:** Do not falter, Hubert. We are in this together, united under our professor and Edelgard!  
**H:** That… was sincerely reassuring. Thank you, Ferdinand.  
**F:** Think nothing of it, my friend.  
**H:** Hmmm… Yes, “friend”…

 _after Byleth emerges_  
**F:** Hubert, the professor! Did.. did you see that?  
**F:** They have returned to us! Just as Edelgard and I said they would.  
**H:** …  
**F:** Hubert? You are not often at a loss for words.  
**H:** I am… admittedly in shock. There was no small amount of bravado in my confrontation of Solon earlier.  
**F:** You fooled me well enough, haha. Perhaps I have rubbed off on you, then.  
**H:** You...  
**H:** If… if you have, then my first recourse is a thorough bath.  
**F:** Hah, that was sarcasm! I told you I would pick up on it, did I not?  
**F:** Though in truth… it is good to hear you quip once again.

#### Chapter Eleven: Throne of Knowledge

**F:** Hubert, what is the meaning of this?!  
**H:** It is exactly as it seems, Ferdinand. Her Majesty has declared war between Adrestia and the Church of Seiros.  
**F:** “Her Majesty”? You mean Edelgard? How was she crowned without my knowledge? My father—  
**H:** Was disposed of, the avaricious fool. And I will ensure that the same happens to all who oppose Her Majesty.  
**F:** …  
**F:** So this is what you had been planning. This is why you have been gone all month. Why you always seem to know more than you let on...  
**H:** Yes, it is.  
**H:** Now make your choice to either step aside or join us.

#### Azure Moon Chapter Twelve/Verdant Wind Chapter Twelve/Silver Snow Chapter Twelve: To War

**H:** Hmph. Like pitiful father, like pitiful son.  
**H:** You see the horrors sewn by the old system, and yet you go into battle happily to defend it.  
**H:** I always knew you were a lost cause to Her Majesty.  
**F:** We can and must right the wrongs of our fathers Hubert. But this is not the way. We can—  
**H:** Quiet, traitor. I have no further words for you.  
**H:** Now, for Her Majesty!

#### Crimson Flower Chapter Twelve: Outset of a Power Struggle

**H:** Ferdinand, I am sincerely glad to see you following in Her Majesty’s path for us and for the Empire.  
**H:** And now that you’re in good graces with the Emperor, you are well-positioned to take up the position of Duke Aegir…  
**F:** I do not wish to discuss this, least of all with you, Hubert!  
**H:** Then grab your weapon and steel your resolve. Her Majesty has carved us a way forward. It is our duty now to see it through.  
**F:** …  
**F:** Thank you, Hubert.

### Part II: Azure Moon/Verdant Wind/Silver Snow

#### Azure Moon Chapter Seventeen/Verdant Wind Chapter Seventeen

 **F:** We never got along, Hubert. And yet… I am saddened to be fighting against my homeland… against my old friends… and against you.  
**H:** You made your choice to go against Her Majesty and the glorious world she is trying to build.  
**H:** And yet I must admit… you would have made a tremendous ally to her. And to me.  
**F:** Then I suppose I will need to simply take solace in your respect of a worthy enemy.

#### Paralogue: Foreign Land and Sky

 **F:** Why are you here, Hubert? Haven’t the people of Brigid suffered enough under the Empire?  
**F:** And what of Petra and Bernadetta? Did you truly come here prepared to kill your former classmates? To kill me?  
**H:** I care not for anyone or anything besides Her Majesty. I am here to enforce the will of the Emperor, nothing more.  
**F:** I learned long ago to tell when you are lying, Hubert.  
**F:** But if that is your answer, I cannot sway you. Instead, I will simply need to defeat you!

#### Paralogue: The Silver Maiden

 **F:** You truly are relentless, Hubert. You know, I always did admire that dedication of yours.  
**H:** And you and the Professor seem determined to oppose me at every turn. I always admired that hopefulness of yours in turn.  
**F:** …  
**H:** …  
**F:** Mhm, to battle, then.  
**H:** Yes, at once.

### Part II: Crimson Flower

#### Chapter Thirteen: Beyond Escape

 **H:** Look at you, Ferdinand. You’re following orders without arguing for once.  
**F:** Hubert, if this is about the battle in Galatea territory again, then I will say for the last time that—  
**H:** It is not, Ferdinand.  
**H:** I merely wish to say that since the professor’s return, you’ve seemed…  
**H:** Happier. And I am glad to see it, my friend.  
**F:** Oh!  
**F:** Thank you, Hubert. It is… good hear you say that.

#### Chapter Fourteen: The Master Tactician

 **H:** You seem awfully quiet, Ferdinand.  
**F:** Yes, my apologies. Since the battle at the Great Bridge of Myrddin, I have been… pensive.  
**F:** My thoughts seem to travel to what might have been, and what might have become of me if—  
**H:** Enough of that, Ferdinand. You are with me here and now, fighting for a free humanity. Focus on the path forward and Fódlan’s new future.  
**F:** Thank you, Hubert. I nearly lost my heart, there.  
**H:** Think nothing of it, Ferdinand. I should hate to see that optimism of yours darkened by what might have been.

#### Paralogue: Darkness Beneath the Earth

 **F:** Hubert, I cannot believe we are to help these scoundrels!  
**H:** I agree, Ferdinand. The fact of it sickens me.  
**H:** But for now, they remain an indispensable ally to Her Majesty.  
**H:** Perhaps I will one day tell you all there is to know about them...  
**H:** And what is to be done with them after Her Majesty’s campaign…  
**F:** Hubert… what are you saying? You would trust me with that?  
**H:** Perhaps…  
**H:** Later, though. For now, I imagine they would be quite cross should they lose any more agents than is absolutely necessary.

#### Chapter Fifteen: Tempest of Swords and Shields

 **H:** Curse that woman! An attack by the Knights of Seiros now will divide our forces, just when we thought we were consolidating our fronts.  
**F:** I agree, the Church has shown its true colors.  
**F:** The people have voiced support for Her Majesty against the Church, and yet Rhea still attempts to cling to power.  
**F:** If a ruler is found unfit by their people, then they become no more than a tyrant should they refuse to abdicate.  
**H:** Hah, it is good to see how far you’ve come to right the wrongs of this world.  
**F:** Thank you, Hubert. I owe much of my growth to Her Majesty.  
**F:** And… to you.

#### Chapter Sixteen: Lady of Deceit

 **F:** Cornelia is one of Lord Arundel’s number, is she not? One of “Those Who Slither in the Dark”, I believe you called them?  
**H:** Yes, she is. Their technology and magical innovations are impressive to say the least.  
**H:** But make no mistake that they are as much enemies to Her Majesty and Her vision for the world as the Church of Seiros.  
**H:** By the way, Ferdinand. How did you know I was… _dealing_ with Arundel and his number?  
**F:** Well, um… hmm...  
**F:** I have been… watching you… rather much as of late. You and I have become quite amicable and I have been… curious to see what you get up to.  
**H:** Ah, well… I am glad to see that you are so attentive to your duties as general.  
**H:** Not to say that I expected anything less from you, that is. I do not mean to cause offense.  
**F:** No no, there is… truly none taken, my dear friend.

#### Chapter Seventeen: Field of Revenge

 **F:** It is almost the end, Hubert. And yet King Dimitri continues to sacrifice his people merely to delay Her Majesty.  
**F:** The people of Fódlan deserve a better world. And Her Majesty is taking the swiftest path toward it.  
**H:** You have come a long way, Ferdinand. It has been a joy to watch you grow beyond your station of nobility.  
**H:** You have become a strong ally to Her Majesty, and to me. You have grown into a man more worthy of Prime Minister than the man himself ever was.  
**F:** You truly think so, Hubert? If so, I can think of no higher praise than that, my dearest friend.

#### Chapter Eighteen: To the End of a Dream

 **F:** This is it, Hubert: The final battle for Fódlan’s independence.  
**H:** Haha, we certainly have come a long way haven’t we?  
**H:** I cannot believe how dear to me that prattling noble brat from our academy days has become to me.  
**F:** Nor can I believe how dear that sullen boy in the shadows has become to me.  
**F:** Promise me that you will survive, Hubert. And that you and I will share a cup of coffee when all this has come to pass.  
**H:** For you, Ferdinand? I would happily stomach tea.


End file.
